finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firion/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Firion's outfit is available as a veteran reward for players who have subscribed for a total amount of 840 days. Upon subscribing for 960 days, the player receives a Wind-Up Firion minion, as well as a Chocobo Barding based on Firion's outfit. ;Triple Triad Firion appears as a legendary (5-stars) Triple Triad card. FFXIV Firion Minion.png|Firion minion. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) .]] Firion appears as a Warrior of Cosmos and stands as the hero representing Final Fantasy II, opposing the Emperor. Firion travels with Cloud, Cecil and Tidus. As the three each go their separate ways to fight their personal battles, Firion begins to question his reason for fighting. His one true desire is to end the war and create a peaceful world free from tyranny and oppression. Firion carries a wild rose with him, his wish to see them bloom freely a symbol of the world he hopes to see. During the game, various other characters learn of Firion's dream and share his hope for a peaceful future, including Cosmos herself. His alternate outfit is based on an alternate art by Yoshitaka Amano, giving him a different hairstyle and differently styled armor with a red cape. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Firion reappears as a Warrior of Cosmos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. He travels with Kain but is struck down by him, unaware Kain is incapacitating his comrades to save them from the manikins. In a series of flashbacks viewed in the Reports, Firion discusses his rose with Lightning when she finds it, and the two tell the other it stirs memories in them. Lightning returns the rose to Firion, but requests he let her have it when he recovers all his memories so her own recollections will be easier. Firion's second alternate is based on another Amano design, giving him different armor, longer hair, and a purple cape. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) Firion is a playable character for the Arcade system, as a representative of Final Fantasy II. He is classed as a Heavy type character. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Firion appears as a playable character. DFFOO Manikin (Firion) Icon.png|Enemy icon for Firion's Manikin. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Firion is a default playable character. He is based on his ''Dissidia design, though he only wields the Blood Sword. Firion strongest stats lie in his strength and agility, though his abilities mostly prioritize defence. He is a great choice for players who want both a strong and fast character to tackle Dark Notes, while his Limit require precision from advanced players. His Limit, Blood Weapon, restores the party's HP every time they get a Good or better on notes after achieving a 50-chain in battle. Firion's eye color in promotional artwork is turquoise; his in-game appearance and Curtain Call correct this to brown eyes. Type: Defence Ability Slots: 3 (1 Reactive, 1 Proactive, 1 Omni) ;Stats ;iOS stats ;Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Firion returns as a default playable character. If the player did not select him among their party of four, he can later be unlocked by collecting Indigo Shards. With his agility significantly reduced, Firion prioritizes stamina and keeping the party strong is field stages. Although he gains several abilities that can boost his strength and agility, they limit his versatility and defensive front. Nonetheless, players must decide whether to boost Firion's already good strength, or to further strengthen his stamina capabilities. His Limit, Blood Weapon, functions the same as before, restoring HP on getting GOOD or higher by achieving a 50-chain in battle. '''Type:' Stamina Summon: Ramuh ;Stats ;Abilities ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Firion returns as a default playable character. His limit, Blood Weapon, functions slightly differently than before, activating only when boss type enemies appear, and dealing damage in proportion to Strength. Additionally, when the HP gauge is at 25%, it will slowly restore the party's HP gauge. '''Type:' Strength Summon: Alexander ;Stats ;Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Firion appears as a playable character. PFF Firion Illust.png|Firion's portrait. PFF Firion.png|Firion's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Firion appears as a Legend, and can use his Lord of Arms ability. ;Portraits Firion Brigade Portrait.png|Firion's icon. Firion Brigade.jpg|''Dissidia Firion. ;Ability Cards FFAB Lance Combo - Firion SR.png|Lance Combo (SR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SR.png|Swordslash (SR). FFAB Lance Combo - Firion SR+.png|Lance Combo (SR+). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SR+.png|Swordslash (SR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion SSR.png|Double Trouble (SSR). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion SSR.png|Grand Fist (SSR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SSR.png|Swordslash (SSR). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion SSR+.png|Double Trouble (SSR+). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion SSR+.png|Grand Fist (SSR+). FFAB Swordslash - Firion SSR+.png|Swordslash (SSR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion UR.png|Double Trouble (UR). FFAB Fervid Blazer - Firion UR.png|Fervid Blazer (UR). FFAB Magic Arts Flame - Firion UR.png|Magic Arts: Flame (UR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion UR.png|Swordslash (UR). FFAB Weaponmaster - Firion UR.png|Weaponsmaster (UR). ;Legend Cards Lord Of Arms Brigade.png|Firion I (SR). FFAB Lance Combo - Firion Legend SR.png|Lance Combo (SR). FFAB Reel Axe - Firion Legend SR.png|Reel Axe (SR). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SR.png|Rope Knife (SR). FFAB Swordslash - Firion Legend SR.png|Swordslash (SR). FFAB Lance Combo - Firion Legend SR+.png|Lance Combo (S+R). FFAB Reel Axe - Firion Legend SR+.png|Reel Axe (SR+). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SR+.png|Rope Knife (SR+). FFAB Swordslash - Firion Legend SR+.png|Swordslash (SR+). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion Legend SSR.png|Grand Fist (SSR). FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend SSR.png|Lord of Arms (SSR). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SSR.png|Rope Knife (SSR). FFAB Straightarrow - Firion Legend SSR.png|Straightarrow (SSR). FFAB Weaponsmaster - Firion Legend SSR.png|Weaponsmaster (SSR). FFAB Grand Fist - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Grand Fist (SSR+). FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Lord of Arms (SSR+). FFAB Rope Knife - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Rope Knife (SSR+). FFAB Straightarrow - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Straightarrow (SSR+). FFAB Weaponsmaster - Firion Legend SSR+.png|Weaponsmaster (SSR+). FFAB Double Trouble - Firion Legend UR.png|Double Trouble (UR). FFAB Fervid Blazer - Firion Legend UR.png|Fervid Blazer (UR). FFAB Lord of Arms - Firion Legend UR.png|Lord of Arms (UR). FFAB Magic Arts Flame - Firion Legend UR.png|Magic Arts: Flame (UR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks DFF Firion SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. DFF Firion R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). Final Fantasy All the Bravest Firion is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Glow Attack during battle. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Firion is a playable character who could initially be recruited during the Special Event Forbidden Treasure as the First Time Reward for completing the Normal stage of the event's fourth phase. He was also available via Seer of Destiny as well as Thorns of the Rose, where in each event he was the First Time Reward for completing Semitt Falls Cavern on its primary track. ;Assessment Firion's story role is Rebel Soldier and his combat role is Physical Attack. Firion is one of the few all-purpose warriors, and his weapon diversity proves it. That, and he has access to a large range of melee skills which make up for his rather poor stats. Given the right equipment, Firion can act as his party's tank by giving him hats in the back row, or heavy armor, shields or helmets in the front row, then let off some of the most punishing single-target strikes in the game; many other characters in this situation have either spread-strike or random attacks that need to be focused in order to be effective. If a player decides to fully dive Firion, while he does not get as good as any other character in dealing specific types of damage, he unlocks access to extra Support and Spellblade abilities, making him a very useful Jack-of-all-trades. ;Stats ;Record Spheres ;Abilities Firion can use Black Magic abilities up to rarity rank 1, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 3, Samurai abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Sharpshooter abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Rope Knife which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals ranged damage to one target at a multiplier of 1.5x a conventional attack. The axe Demon Axe (II) allows Firion to use Wild Rose Vow which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals five successive physical attacks to one target. Each hit has a multiplier of 1.02x, totalling 5.1x. The sword Masamune (II) allows Firion to use Lord of Arms which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals five successive ranged physical attacks to one target and blinds them so long as they are not immune to being blinded. Each hit has a multiplier of 1.56x, totalling 7.8x. It also gives a bonus of 10 Attack when mastered. The helmet Diamond Helm (II) allows Firion to use '''Shining Blade' which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals six successive ranged physical attacks to one target and endows the user with holy power. Each hit has a multiplier of 0.85x, totalling 5.1x. It also gives a bonus of 10 Attack when mastered. The sword Sun Blade (II) allows Firion to use Weaponmaster which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals four instant ranged physical holy and non-elemental attacks to all targets and grant Magic Blink to the party which enables each ally to avoid one magic attack, being effective against most spells. Furthermore, it grants Haste and Burst Mode to the user. The burst commands he gets access to are Chain Strike, an ability that deals one to eight holy and non-elemental ranged attacks to one target, increasing the number of hits each time it is used, with a multiplier of 0.52x per hit, and Chain Launch, four holy and non-elemental attacks to one target and remove the delay from his next action. It also gives a bonus of 10 Attack when mastered. The sword Ragnarok (II) allows Firion to use Rose of Rebellion (called Blade of the Rose VIII when used as flavour text mimicking the style in Final Fantasy II), an Overstrike Soul Break in which Firion leaps into the air and summons different types of Final Fantasy II weapons which home in on the target while simultaneously diving in with the Blood Sword to deal massive holy and non-elemental damage to one target. It has a inital multiplier of 11.25x, but upon successfully attacking 9 and 22 times in the current battle, the multiplier increases to 12.5x and 13.75x respectively, making it potentially one of the best Overstrikes in the game and very useful in Torment dungeons. It also gives a bonus of 10 Attack when mastered. The first two Firion's Memory Crystals were first issued during Seer of Destiny. Breaking Firion's first level cap will grant him the Record Materia "Hold the Line", which increases his ATK stat as his HP decreases. Breaking his second level cap offers a chance to obtain "Rebel's Might", which allows the wielder to begin battle in Regen status while also boosting ATK and DEF. Breaking his third level cap and raising him to Level 99 unlocks "Weapons Master", which increases attack by 13% unconditionally. ;Equipment Firion can use the following weapon types: daggers, swords, katanas, axes, hammers, spears, fists, rods, staves, bows, and thrown weapons. The axe Demon Axe (II) allows Firion to use Wild Rose Vow. The swords Masamune (II), Sun Blade (II) and Masamune (II) allows Firion to use Lord of Arms, Weaponmaster and Rose of Rebellion respectively. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, armor, and bracers. The helmet Diamond Helm (II) allows Firion to use Shining Blade. He can equip accessories. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Firion appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. A 3-6★ Rare Summon, his job is listed as Warrior and his role is Physical Damage. His Trust Master reward is the Equip H Armor passive ability, which enables an unit's to equip heavy shields. Firion has no natural resistances to status ailments or elements. He is one of the few units that can equip all types of weapons. The materials required to awaken him are as follows: *4★: Beast Meat x25, Esper Cryst x15, Seed of Life x10, Earth's Core x5, Sacred Crystal x5 *5★: Seed of Life x20, Earth's Core x10, Sacred Crystal x10, Spiritsand x5, Holy Crystal x5 *6★: Prismatic Horn x20, Fairies' Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x5, Divine Crystal x5 ; Stats Firion's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ; Abilities Depending on his rarity, Firion has one (3★), two (4★), three (5★) or four (6★) ability slots. He also has some low-to-mid affinity to all three types of magic: White (Lvl 2-5), Black and Green Magic (both Lvl 1-4). ; Limit Bursts Firion's Limit Burst is a damage-type ability. In all rarities, he deals 5-hits of physical damage to a single enemy. ; Equipment Firion can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, staves, rods, bows, axes, hammers, spears, instruments, whips, throwing weapons, guns, maces and fists. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, hats, helms, clothes and light armor. He can equip accessories. ; Gallery FFBE 140 Firion.png|No. 140 Firion (★3). FFBE 141 Firion.png|No. 141 Firion (★4). FFBE 142 Firion.png|No. 142 Firion (★5). FFBE 407 Firion.png|No. 407 Firion (★6). FFBE Sword of Rebellion.png|Sword of Rebellion. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Firion appears with mainly fire-elemental cards, although his Dissidia artwork card is Shine-elemental. His cards depict his Yoshitaka Amano artwork, his artwork from Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, and his appearance from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. 1-018r - Firion TCG.png|Firion's trading card with artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Firion TCG.png|Trading card. Firion2 TCG.png|Trading card. 1-156r Firion TCG.png|Firion's Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork. Firion2 PR TCG.png|Firion's Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. Triple Triad Firion appears as an opponent and on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. On Easy he uses the rule All Open. On Normal he uses Three Open and Swap. On Hard he uses Plus and Swap and the rare five star cards of himself and the Emperor can be won from him, among others. He uses the trade rule One. 013a Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 013b Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 013c Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 010a Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 010b Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 010c Firion.png|Firion from Final Fantasy II. 320x Firion.png|Firion from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Category:Final Fantasy II player character other appearances